


Nouveau départ

by Erwan_O_Dannan



Series: ⚽️ [19]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AFC Wimbledon, End, Football, London, Londres, M/M, Semaine des clubs, Soccer, West Ham United FC, amour
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/pseuds/Erwan_O_Dannan
Summary: Il l’avait vu dans les news de l’Eintracht, mais aussi à la télévision. Sébastien Haller partait pour West Ham avec un transfert record de 50 millions d’euros.





	Nouveau départ

Il l’avait vu dans les news de l’Eintracht, mais aussi à la télévision. Sébastien Haller partait pour West Ham avec un transfert record de 50 millions d’euros. Alex se sentait blessé, car le français n’avait jugé bon de le prévenir lors d’un de leur précédents appels ou conversations Whatsapp. Peiné, mais surtout en colère, il l’appela.  
  
Une tonalité. Une tonalité. Une au-  
  
« Hallo? Alex ? »  
(Allô ? Alex ?)  
  
« Ja, Servus. Hast du Spass in London ? »  
(Oui, salut. Tu t'amuses à Londres ?)  
  
« Alex, ich kann dir erklä- »  
(Alex, je peux t'expli-)  
  
« Warum hast du nicht mich gewarnt ? Ich glaube, dass du meinen Freund warst ! »  
(Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Je croyais qu'on était ami !)  
  
« Du bist nicht meine Familie oder meine Liebe, also ich warne dich wenn ich will. »  
(Tu n'est ni ma famille ni mon petit-ami, alors je te prévins quand je veux.)  
  
La voix de Sébastien claqua comme un fouet dans l’air, et Alex se rendit compte qu’il avait un peu abusé avec son comportement.  
  
« Entschuldigung, ich war sauer für nichts. »  
(Désolé, je me suis énervé pour rien.)  
  
« Und es tut mir Leit für nich dich gewarnt. »  
(Et je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit.)  
  
La conversation eut une pose, avant que Haller ne reprenne la parole.  
  
« Ich war beschäftigt, weil ich jemand getroffen. »  
(J'étais occupé, parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.)  
  
« Wer ? »  
(Qui ?)  
  
« Ein Fussballspieler, wie wir. Er spielt in ein London Fussballclub, AFC Wimbledon. »  
(Un joueur de foot, comme nous. Il joue à un club de Londres, l'AFC Wimbledon.)  
  
« Das ist... toll. Ist er nett ? »  
(C'est... cool. Il est sympa ?)  
  
« Du hast keine Ahnung. »  
(T'as pas idée.)  
  
Le français commença à vanter les qualité de l'anglais, et Meier pouvait deviner qu'il avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Avec lui à la retraite et Sébastien en Angleterre, c'était un nouveau départ pour eux.  


  
  
℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘ཞ℘

**Author's Note:**

> Edit du 08/09/19 : Correction


End file.
